The construction art and, in particular the pole building art, provides many instances where the application of controlled and directed force is necessary. For example, in the construction of pole buildings 2.times.8 planks tongue and grooved and are joined together in formation of the walls It is not uncommon for the planks to be warped longitudinally, making complete joinder of the tongue and groove joints very difficult. Thus, when faced with the warpage, it is common to use manpower to straighten the planks, align the tongue and grooving, and form the completed joint. This is accomplished by pounding the top of the plank with heavy objects until the tongue and grooving mates. Such procedure causes unnecessary hardship and risk as workmen must work at the top of the uncompleted wall while pounding the joints together. Such pounding with heavy objects also causes a substantial risk of damage to the planks and the tongue and grooving edges. The same problems encountered in the construction of pole buildings are also experienced in other building such as setting floor joists, aligning heavy flooring pieces, adjusting poles or wall studs, pulling 4.times.8 sheets of tongue and grooved plywood in office or house construction, and any other work involving the directed alignment of heavy construction materials.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a utility construction tool capable of producing the forces needed for predetermined directional alignment of a work object with minimal worker exertion, labor hours and risk.
A further object of this invention is to provide a utility construction tool capable of furnishing the needed force for directional alignment of the work object while inflicting little or no damage to the work object.